


Граница между светом и тенью - ты

by Infante_terrible



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-War, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Sad and Happy, Undead, heaven for Loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infante_terrible/pseuds/Infante_terrible
Summary: Локи погибает от рук Таноса, но ждет его совсем не Вальгалла... Что, если уставшие боги попадают после смерти не в чертоги предков, а в обычную американскую провинцию? Потусторонний мир оказывается простым и понятным, а встреча, которая ждет Локи, станет самой ценной в его жизни.





	Граница между светом и тенью - ты

**Author's Note:**

> Все поклонники Локи так ждали этого в "Финале", но режиссеры решили иначе, увы(( Нет им прощения. Локи заслужил свой настоящий финал, и раз это так и не сняли, остаётся про это писать) 
> 
> В названии использована цитата Станислава Ежи Леца.

Говорят, перед смертью жизнь проносится перед глазами. Воспоминания, лица, детство, юность, свет в конце туннеля… Полная чушь. Единственное, что чувствовал Локи в смертельных объятиях Таноса, когда тот неумолимо выдавливал из него жизнь — это досада. _«Глупо вышло»_ , — мелькало где-то на задворках угасающего сознания. Наверняка от него до самого последнего момента ждали очередной выходки — изворотливый и хитроумный бог обмана, он не мог уйти вот так. Сколько раз Локи обманывал, инсценировал свою смерть, просчитывая события наперед, имея четкий план действий… Но именно сейчас Локи был предельно честен. Протягивая Таносу куб, он не был трикстером. У него не было плана. Все, чего он хотел — прекратить этот абсурд и спасти жизнь Тору, этому неблагодарному напыщенному идиоту, одному из немногих, кого он любил.

 _«Я — Локи. Принц Асгарда. Законный король Йотунхейма. Одинсон»._ Фраза крутилась в голове, словно на ускоренной перемотке. Отдавая тессеракт, он прекрасно понимал, что простенький фокус с маскировкой кинжалов и мнимым признанием власти Таноса — это самоубийство. Танос был умен — пожалуй, более чем многие, кого он встречал во всей вселенной, и если бы Локи действительно хотел его обмануть, он бы сделал это иначе. Он не хотел никого обманывать, ему надоело.

Титан не был ни глупцом, ни лжецом. В своем безумном идеализме и преследовании высших целей он уничтожал цивилизации, и как ни странно, отвечал за свои слова. Танос обещал сохранить Тору жизнь в обмен на камень, и Локи знал, что он сдержит слово. Знал он и то, что тот не оставит в живых их обоих — это было ясно с самого начала, но если Тор был просто врагом, букашкой на пути безумного титана, то с Локи у Таноса были особые счеты. Слишком часто трикстер менял стороны, преследуя собственные цели, и вот он — момент выбора. Досадный, глупый, но неизбежный.

Тяжелая рука смыкалась на горле каменной хваткой. Из могущественного бога Локи превратился в тряпичную куклу, беспомощно болтающуюся между небом и землей.

— Ты никогда не станешь богом, — хрипло прошептал он, с ненавистью глядя на Таноса сквозь багровую пелену. Тот равнодушно хмыкнул и сжал кулак.

***

Смертные всю свою короткую жизнь твердят о каком-то туннеле, который выводит к свету, с такой отчаянной верой, словно в этом мистическом видении — их спасение. Смертным свойственна слепая вера в божественные чудеса. Локи был богом, и в чудеса не верил — кроме тех, что мог создать собственными руками.  
Ни света, ни туннеля. Только кромешная тьма, наполненная абсолютной тишиной. Локи чувствовал себя частью гигантской ослепительно черной бездны без конца и края. Из него выжали душу до последней капли, не оставив даже боли. Если это — посмертная судьба, то он бы предпочел не иметь никакой. Исчезнуть, раствориться, распадаясь на атомы, стать частью звездной пыли, но не плыть целую вечность в этом океане темноты. Здесь не было места ни живому, ни мертвому, ни дыханию, ни плоти. Остатки сознания словно существовали сами по себе- в обрывочных воспоминаниях, переполняющих бесконечное пространство небытия, и казались скорее наказанием, чем благом. Он не знал, сколько времени парил в темноте — если здесь вообще можно было говорить о времени. Безвременье окружало его, окутывало густой черной пеленой, и в этом безвременьи единственной опорой было его собственное имя. Локи. Локи Одинсон. Локи Лафейсон. Он не знал, почему, но был уверен, что имя не должно раствориться в черной бездне, и пытался сохранить его, во что бы то ни стало.

Локи. Локи. Черт возьми, даже в небытии он — Локи. Локи из Асгарда. Тьма начала рассеиваться, превращаясь в густой туман, в котором постепенно проявлялись очертания какого-то пейзажа. Он снова начал чувствовать свое тело — руки и ноги покалывало, он понятия не имел, что происходит, но кажется, способность двигаться постепенно возвращалась. Вновь обретенным зрением Локи вглядывался в светлеющий туман, ожидая увидеть золотые врата Вальгаллы. В конце концов, он погиб в борьбе, и если легенды гласили правду, еще немного — и его встретят потоки меда Хейдрун, прекрасные валькирии и воинские пиры в знаменитых небесных чертогах. Впрочем, он допускал, что его может встретить Хель… однако Локи не увидел ни того, ни другого. Когда морок рассеялся, он в растерянности обнаружил себя стоящим на пустынной проселочной дороге. Простой земной пейзаж не имел ничего общего с небесным чертогом — дорога, поля, невысокие холмы вдалеке. Остов ржавого фургона на обочине. Он прищурился, вглядываясь в дорожную табличку неподалеку. «Добро пожаловать в Массачусетс».

Умереть, чтобы попасть в Массачусетс. Это не вязалось ни с какими представлениями о смерти, даже самыми абсурдными. Локи зашагал вперед — туда, где виднелся силуэт старой автозаправки. Кроме нее в округе не было видно ни одной постройки, и ничто не напоминало о человеческом присутствии. Похоже, это место пустовало давно. Полная тишина, царившая здесь, отличалась от молчаливой запредельной пустоты. Эта тишина была живой, наполненной шелестом травы, стрекотом каких-то неизвестных насекомых, шумом теплого ветра, обдувающего лицо.

Локи толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь, рассеянно провел рукой по пыльному прилавку и подошел к зеркалу. В мутном потрескавшемся стекле отражалось бледное лицо, обрамленное растрепанными угольно-черными волосами. Он машинально прикоснулся к шее и не почувствовал боли. Не было ни царапин, ни ссадин, ни следа смертельного объятия Таноса. Вглядевшись в зеркало, он со смесью удивления и равнодушия обнаружил, что исчезли не только синяки и раны, но и его привычное облачение. Локи резко опустил глаза и оглядел себя. Кроссовки. Джинсы. Изумрудно-зеленая толстовка с капюшоном. Где кожа, где сталь, где его плащ, в конце концов?

— И что мне со всем этим делать?

Никто, конечно, не ответил. Он с трудом узнал собственный голос, но сомнений не было — вопреки здравому смыслу, он чувствовал себя живым. Локи вышел на улицу, подставляя лицо потокам ветра, еще раз огляделся, и решительно свернул с дороги. Массачусетс — так Массачусетс. Он шел, сам не зная куда, пока все признаки цивилизации не скрылись из виду. Магия не работала, солнце клонилось к закату, холмы впереди оставались такими же непостижимо далекими, словно он не прошел и мили… Локи остановился. Дорога. Фургон. Заправка. Какого черта?

Из ступора его вывел шум мотора.

— Ну что, нагулялся? — из кабины старого дребезжащего пикапа выглянул добродушный небритый мужчина. — Садись, подброшу.

— Не понял?.. — Локи смотрел на него так, будто перед ним стоял не пикап, а корабль мертвецов.

— Чего ты не понял? Садись давай. Поехали.

— Я думал, что здесь никого нет.

— А здесь никого и нет, — согласился водитель и завел мотор. — Я не считаюсь. Просто ловлю таких, как ты, отвожу в город. Иначе так и остаетесь тут, бедняги. Поехали. Здесь ты застрянешь, как и все, а там хоть найдешь, с кем поболтать.

— В город? И что там?

Тот, казалось, удивился.

— А что там? Живи себе.

— Я, кажется, умер, — хмыкнул Локи.

— Ну и что? Умер и умер. Эка невидаль. Не пытайся здесь никого этим удивить, только прослывешь чудаком.

Какая-то часть дороги прошла в молчании. Наконец Локи повернулся к своему странному спутнику.

— Что это за место, и что за чертовщина тут творится?

— Да ничего здесь не творится. Творилось — там, у вас, откуда ты пришел. Считай, что эта дорога — полустанок. Станция пересадки. Сюда все попадают. Ты еще неплохо держишься, а я всякого повидал. Кто-то в истерику впадает, кто-то кругами бегает, выход ищет. Не находит, конечно.

— Я заметил, — Локи прищурился. — Впечатлился.

— Новичку непросто — для него этот мир считай, не существует. Ты можешь уйти оттуда сам, если поверишь в его реальность.

— В реальность Массачусетса? А попадают сюда только американцы? — съязвил Локи. — Я асгардец, где Вальгалла? Где красавицы в серебряных доспехах?

— Откуда я знаю? Ты задаешь странные вопросы, на которые у меня нет ответов, — мужчина странно посмотрел на него и вновь уставился на дорогу.

Локи припомнил забавные мифы Мидгарда. Этот мир всегда был интересен ему, и местные сказки и легенды были неплохим развлечением, когда нужно было скоротать время. Он фыркнул.

— Скажи, что тебя зовут Харон, и я не удивлюсь. Хотя этот… автомобиль, с позволения сказать, не слишком похож на ладью.

— Какой Харон? — Водитель вновь уставился на него, как на умалишенного. — Меня зовут Джек.

— А меня — Локи.

Он вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Загробная Америка. Какой абсурд.

— Ты странный, и имя у тебя странное, — проговорил Джек, глядя вдаль. — Впрочем, кого я только не видал… Вылезай, вот твой город. Найди себе жилье и успокойся наконец.

— Разве я нервничаю? — бывший бог обмана приподнял бровь.

— Все вы нервничаете. Хотя самое время перестать.

Локи спрыгнул на землю и огляделся. Город казался пустынным, но обитаемым. Люди незримо присутствовали везде — в ухоженных улицах, палисадниках, ароматах свежей выпечки, доносящихся из каких-то невидимых пекарен. Он обернулся. Джек уже собрался уезжать.

— Эй, подожди. Скажи хотя бы, в какой город ты меня притащил?

— Просто Город. Разве ему нужно название?

Проводник поднял ладонь в знак прощания, и пикап, поднимая пыль, умчался вдаль.

***

Локи шел по улицам, разглядывая окна домов, вывески магазинов и припаркованные автомобили. Иногда на его пути попадались люди — задумчивые, погруженные в себя. Кто-то улыбался, кто-то озабоченно хмурился. Две немолодых женщины, тихо переговариваясь, пили кофе на открытом балконе невысокого жилого дома. Заметив его, они доброжелательно помахали и вернулись к беседе, словно никого вокруг не существовало. Город был странным, но хорошим.

Ноги машинально привели Локи к узорчатым воротам большого парка. Закатное солнце проникало сквозь листву, окрашивая в теплый розоватый цвет дорожки из белого гравия и деревянные скамейки с изогнутыми спинками. Почти все пустовали, кроме одной. Перед неподвижной зеркальной гладью небольшого пруда спиной к нему сидела женщина. Локи, приближаясь, неожиданно почувствовал необъяснимую помесь тревоги и тоски. Женщина, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:

— Я ждала, когда ты придешь. Чутье никогда не подводило тебя.

Этот голос он никогда бы не спутал ни с чем на свете. На ослабевших ногах Локи подошел ближе. Фригга безмятежно сидела на скамейке и смотрела на закат. Лучистые глаза улыбались. Ничто не выдавало в ней верховную царицу Асгарда — она была одета так же, как и все местные женщины. Простое изящное платье, летнее пальто, аккуратно заплетенные волосы.

— Мама, — проговорил Локи дрогнувшим голосом.

— Садись, садись, — она приветственно похлопала ладонью по дощатому сиденью. — Хорошее место, правда? Хотя, можешь даже не отвечать — я вижу, что ты в смятении, как впрочем и всегда…

— Мама? — Локи растерянно протянул руку, не веря, что перед ним не иллюзия, не голограмма, в виде которой мать тайно навещала его в темнице. Было невыносимо страшно, что видение рассеется в зеленоватом тумане, как в те давние времена, но Фригга не исчезла. На глазах выступили непрошенные слезы.

— Мой бедный Локи, — вздохнула она. — Когда ты наконец обретешь покой? Уже пора, родной. Иди сюда.

Она протянула руки и обняла его. Локи уткнулся лицом в плечо матери и снова почувствовал себя маленьким и беззащитным, словно ни дня ни прошло с тех моментов детства, когда она утешала его после отцовских наказаний и ссор с братом. Он уже давно не был испуганным малышом с чуткой фантазией (порой даже слишком чуткой), научился управлять, хитрить, провоцировать, внушать ужас, но сейчас это было неважно. Слезы текли бесконтрольно, словно за все предыдущие столетия, на протяжении которых он успешно учился скрывать свою боль.

Фригга ласково гладила длинные черные волосы.

— Все хорошо, родной. Все закончилось.

— Прости меня, — шептал он. — Ты простишь меня?

— За что, милый? — удивилась Фригга.

— Я не смог тебя защитить. Я должен был! Чертова темница, в которой меня заперли… Малекит…

Мать резко прервала его.

— Перестань. Я не хочу ничего об этом слышать Даже если бы ты не был заперт в темнице, все равно не хочу.

— Наш последний разговор. Ты пришла ко мне с книгами, помнишь? Я сказал, что ты — не моя мать. Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня?

— Локи, милый, — Фригга рассмеялась и снова погладила его по макушке, как ребенка. — Я вижу дальше, чем многие. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не видела тебя насквозь? Твое смятение, обида, злость, ненависть к отцу, Тору, к самому себе — все это лежало передо мной как на ладони. Твоя душа никогда не ведала покоя. Ты сам от себя скрывал свою любовь, прятал ее так глубоко что порой сам не мог найти. Она всегда была в тебе, Локи. Именно поэтому ты оказался здесь. Тебе не за что просить прощения.

Локи словно прорвало.

— Я никого не смог защитить. Я отдал тессеракт. Танос наверняка одержал верх, этот псих с манией величия. Что может сделать Тор, даже если он и остался в живых? Хеймдалль мертв, Асгарда больше нет… Кстати, он тоже здесь?

— Нет, Хеймдалля тут нет, — задумчиво проговорила Фригга, глядя на легкую рябь на поверхности пруда. — У него особые отношения с пространством и временем. Он ушел в какие-то иные измерения. Может быть, сам стал временем. Нам неведомо.

— В таком случае, почему мы здесь? Что мы делаем в Коннектикуте?

— Не знаю, — улыбнулась она. — Я не могу знать всего. Мироздание — странное существо со своими причудами. Возможно, оно решило, что нам пора побыть обыкновенными людьми. Боги устают быть богами, сынок. Ты всегда страдал от того, что не мог найти мир с теми, кто тебя окружал, но на самом деле все, что тебе было нужно — это найти мир с самим собой. Ты никогда не жил в покое. Этот мир — твоя награда.

— Никакой магии, джинсы и Соединенные Штаты, — усмехнулся Локи. — Звучит потрясающе.

— Почему нет? — Фригга пожала плечами. — Почему бы и нет… Хватит переживать, Локи. Посмотри лучше на этот закат. Согласись, он прекрасен?

Фригга обнимала его за плечи, Локи не возражал. В душе медленно наступала тишина. Тишину перебила внезапная мысль.

— Отца, конечно, здесь нет?

— Нет. Ты прав. — Мать внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты назвал его отцом.

Локи промолчал, в голове снова пронесся разговор с Таносом. «Одинсон»… Фригга, как и всегда, читала его мысли.

— Ты Одинсон, милый. И всегда им был. Чувствовал себя чужим, отвергнутым, как будто ни в Нифльхейме, ни в Асгарде тебе не досталось места. Но ты достойный Одинсон, и это не нужно было доказывать.

Локи слегка ощетинился.

— Отец и Тор с тобой бы не согласились.

— Один любил тебя. Я не одобряла его решения, он сделал много ошибок, но ты был его сыном. А Тор… Вы всегда были братьями, и уж кто-кто, а ты сам никогда в этом не сомневался. Когда вы бились с Малекитом, и ты бросился под меч, чтобы помочь Тору и Джейн, ты был для него гораздо большим, чем просто членом семьи.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ведь ты… — Локи замялся.

Она искристо рассмеялась.

— Даже не спрашивай. Ты думаешь, я ушла совсем? Я видела всех вас. Мы оба погибли ради того, чтобы жили другие. Чтобы помочь Тору, спасти камни. Чтобы остаться верными самим себе.

— Тор всегда был возлюбленным сыном Одина.

Фригга не стала возражать.

— Возможно. Но у меня никогда не было возлюбленного сына. Были вы оба. Разные, как вода и пламя. Тор всегда напоминал огненный смерч. Ты был больше похож на поток воды — непредсказуемый, гибкий, упрямый. Твой острый ум и его амбициозность… Если бы не ваше соперничество, твоя злость и его безрассудство, вы бы поняли, насколько вы были близки на самом деле. Но ты понимал это лучше других, когда не раз жертвовал собой ради него, — Фригга ласково вытерла с его лица влажные следы. — Я горжусь тобой, милый. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Когда ты спал последний раз?

— Вот недавно насовсем уснул, — улыбнулся Локи.

Она махнула рукой.

— Что в сущности есть смерть… Мы просто уходим из одного непостижимого измерения в другое, и продолжаем быть. Просто быть, Локи. Все уже неважно, это уже не твоя война, не твоя боль. Хотя конечно, не буду скрывать, у меня болит душа за твоего брата. У него впереди немало испытаний, и увы, не все он сможет выдержать достойно.

— Разве мы не проиграли? Асгарда больше нет, — Локи горько хмыкнул. — Всех, кого нам с Тором удалось спасти, уничтожил Танос. Это была бойня, мама. Я рад, что ты этого не видела.

— Я видела много войн и геноцидов, — спокойно произнесла Фригга. — Могу представить. Но нет, Локи, мы не проиграли. Во Вселенной все течет. Асгард перестал существовать в той реальности, и сейчас он существует в какой-то иной — так же, как и мы. Ничто не исчезает бесследно. Даже низведенное до атомов, рассеянное в космосе, оно становится его частью. У каждого своя награда после смерти, но она никогда не станет небытием. Моя награда — в покое. И красивых закатах. Массачусетс — неплохое место, чтобы скоротать вечность, если конечно не придет время переместиться куда-то еще. Ты еще не успел увидеть здешние закаты, рассветы, цветочные поля, маяки… Дорога, куда тебя привело — не самое живописное место.

— Если говорить о наградах, хотя я в них не слишком верю — это ты, — Локи устало опустил голову на плечо матери. — Когда я прозябал в темнице, Тор даже не сказал мне, как ты умерла.

— А это важно?

— Ты не заслуживала этого.

— Брось. Жизнь и смерть — не то, что можно заслужить. Перестань винить себя, хватит множить боль, ты и так получил ее сполна. Когда ты родился, когда рос, когда узнал о своей природе, когда уходил из своего мира сюда… Оставь боль позади, милый, — Фригга с нежностью убрала волосы с его лба. — Я люблю тебя.

Локи не смог произнести ни слова, только сглотнул и сжал ее ладонь. Фригга поднялась со скамьи.

— Солнце садится. Здесь неподалеку есть отличная кофейня, я люблю там бывать. Хочу угостить тебя чаем. Пойдем.

Она с улыбкой протянула ладонь. Локи поднялся вслед за ней, не в силах оторвать отчаянный взгляд.

Мелкий гравий шуршал под ногами. Они не спеша шли по парку рука об руку — торопиться было некуда. Фригга тихо шепнула:

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь что-то сказать… Не нужно. Просто пойдем пить чай.

— Пойдем, — согласился Локи. Откуда-то он знал, что в этом городе время течет иначе, и они могут идти по парку столько, сколько захотят, растягивая путь до долгожданной чашки чая.

***

Две фигуры, обнявшись, постепенно удалялись, и в конце концов пропали из виду, растворяясь в закатном солнце. На побережье разгорался маяк.


End file.
